


Moments

by Sneezysoul



Series: Gay science shenanigans [2]
Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Basically a companion piece, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-08-19 10:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16532591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sneezysoul/pseuds/Sneezysoul
Summary: Moments like these shouldn’t go to waste.





	Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigerclawblues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerclawblues/gifts).



> Small companion piece to [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16532513).

Resting his forehead against the other’s, he stares lovingly into those beautiful brown eyes. The hands lightly grasping his shoulder rub their thumbs gently around his shoulders as the man hums in appreciation.

They sway gently to one side, and then to the next. A dance, but at the same time, they’re not dancing.

There was a song playing, off in the background. Though it seemed that they were the only two who could hear it this day, as the birds still sang their own tunes and the people still walked along the paths.

The park wasn’t as full of life as you’d think it should have been, but to them it couldn’t be more livelier.

It was private, but they didn’t need an audience. All they needed was each other. 

Cave smiles, pulling away, “enough of this sappy stuff, want t’ go get lunch?”

Greg’s hands go down the mans arms, seeming to have enough of the sap as well, “sure, where to?”

“Maybe that diner across the street. Could go for some coffee.”

A roll of the smaller man’s eyes, “you could always go for some coffee.” he repeats.

“Yep. Liquid energy! Just my thing!”

And with that, they turn. The taller wrapping an arm over the smaller’s shoulders. He knew he’d have to take it off lest someone see, but for the moment...why not?

Moments like these shouldn’t go to waste.


End file.
